50 theme challenge LazelJasper
by VV the wise girl
Summary: This is me doing Wishing-Fires 50 theme challenge! Well this fic will have about 100 chapters (i have to do each theme twice) and the will each be 150 words. More details about the challenge inside but it has to be based around two couples, so mine are Lazel and Jasper! Please review but not if your going to flame
1. New Beginnings Lazel

**Hey people I have, in fact not fallen off the face of the planet! I'm really sorry that I haven't updated my stories but I have had major writers block and I'm hoping that this will help.**

**So I'm doing Wishing-Fire's 50 theme challenge! The rules for the challenge are: you must complete all 50 themes (not counting A/N), each must be 150 words, each chapter must show progress of a relationship, you must update twice on each chapter meaning that I have to write the theme twice for each couple, and lastly as you progress further in the challenge, so will their relationship.**

**For any Jasper shippers that are reading this the next chapter is going to be the same theme but for them and it should be up tomorrow.**

**Disclaimer 1: all characters belong to Rick **

**Disclaimer 2: the idea of the challenge belongs to Wishing-Fire**

**Leo**

I stared at the gold-eyed girl in wonder. How do you get gold eyes? Are they real? Are they contacts? Where can I get some? And lastly the number one question: who's her parent?

I stared at the gold-eyed girl as she talked to a weird Asian baby-faced dude. He was obviously into her, was he her boyfriend? Did she feel the same way? And why do I care?

I stared at the gold-eyed girl and thought to myself, do I like her? Wait I don't even _know _her, so why would I? And why did I feel like there was ancient connection between us even if we've never spoken a word to each other?

I stared at the gold-eyed girl as she walked my way, was she going to talk to me? Do I talk to her? And again _why do I care_?

I stared at the gold eyed girl as she came right up to me, stuck out her hand and said:

"Hi, my names Hazel, would you like a tour of the camp?"

**Hey I didn't mean for it to come out poetic so don't judge me *cough* Some Awesome Persons Anime Girl *cough* and don't worry updates will come fast, chapters will be better (but they can't be longer), and authors notes should be much smaller**

**And I'm going to need at least one review until I update**

**Peace out,**

** ~VV The Wise Girl **


	2. New Beginnings Jasper

**50 themes chapter2**

**Hey I'm really sorry I didn't update sooner but went to New York (which is awesome by the way)**

Well whatever just enjoy the story  
disclaimer1: I don't own HoO  
disclaimer1: the idea for this challenge belongs to Wishing-Fire

*this takes place when Piper meets Mist-Jason

I could tell he was watching me  
I could feel the new boys eyes burning into the back of my head, but never the less I ignored him.  
I remember him from Wilderness High Schools orientation; I couldn't forget him even if I wanted to.  
He has blonde hair and blue eyes, not exactly my type but then again, since when do I have a type?

* * *

finally the period ended and we headed over to the lunch room.  
I sat at the only empty table, hoping that I could go through lunch without having to talk to anyone. But it was just my luck alone that made this Latino kid sit across from me.  
I studied him and tried to figure out why he's sitting with me: he had dark hair and eyes, he looked pretty normal except for one small detail  
he was wearing a skirt  
I didn't even want ask so I continued to eat my cafeteria slop. Then someone tapped on my shoulder and I looked up only to see the new boy's blue eyes staring in to my multi-colored ones  
"Hey, my name's Jason can I sit with you?"

**Ugh sorry it's about 40+ words over the limit but I couldn't help myself. And I know that I ended both chapters more or less the same but the first theme is New Beginnings so I really wanted them to end like this. I hope that you liked this chapter better than the last and remember kids: reviews are welcomed, flames are not**

**~Peace out**

**VV The Wise Girl**


	3. Shy Lazel

**Hey people! Sorry about the late update but I have no excuse other than laziness. Well here's the next chapter**

**Category: Shy**

**Disclaimer: yup I own HoO (not)**

**Disclaimer: I dont********own the fifty theme challenge idea**

**Disclaimer: I also don't own the part that I got from Pretty Little Liars**

* * *

Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods, oh gods, _oh- gods_. I have no clue what was going through my mind when I said that id give Sam- Leo a tour of the camp. But he was just staring at me expectantly so led him to New Rome.

I showed him around but I can't say that it went smoothly; I trailed off in the middle of my sentences, and I was often at lost for words. It was just plain awkward, plus I could see Frank stealing glances at us, why do I get the feeling I'll be interrogated later?

* * *

"Okay, remind me, did I run over your newborn puppy or something?" he asked

"…what?" I said, I had zoned out for the sixteenth time since the beginning of the tour

"Well I'm just over here wondering what I did to you to make you hate me so much." He said

Well crap, I really don't want him to think I hate him, but what am I supposed to say, '_no I don't hate you, I just dated your twin- but I'm not sure if he's your twin, oh and he was supposed to die fifty years ago'_

_"_I don't hate you, I've just had a lot in my mind lately." I replied lamely

"So you're not _always _going to be this shy around me?"

"Yes- wait no- maybe? Okay, _no I won't always be this shy around you._" I said, not being completely honest

"Good because I heard you were part of the seven, and so am I so we're going to be spending a lot of time together, _hopefully_" he said, raising his eyebrows suggestively, then I finally got what he meant

"Oh, _oh_, sorry but I have a boyfriend." I said, pointing at Frank, who seemed to know where the conversation was going and was glaring at us. "Sorry"

"Ah the baby-faced dude" he said, but for some reason he looked like he expected it "oh well, then we'll just have to work on not-being-shy for now." he smiled for the hundredth time that day

but for the first time, it seem forced

* * *

**Aw crap that's really over the limit, well I guess I'm gonna have to work on that :(**


	4. Shy Jasper

**50 theme challenge chp.4**

**Disclaimer: I dont own HoO **

**Disclaimer: I also dont own he idea for this challenge**

**Jason**

I once again looked over to the girl that sat in front of me in homeroom, and blushed a bit when I remembered how much I stared at her, even if she couldn't see me.

She was picking at her food as an elfish-looking kid tried (and failed) to make a conversation with her

'_she's pretty_' I thought, and I didn't mean that she was physically pretty, well she was but she tried to hide it, as if she was ashamed of it. And that might be unusual but it was a lot better then all the other girls here that had so much make-up piled on that if you just sprayed them with a squirt-bottle they'd turn into the Joker

Then i have no clue why, but I suddenly found it in me to be able to actually grab my lunch tray and walk over to the odd pair

"Hey my names Jason can I sit with you?"

**-_- wow only 40 words over the limit, i suck at short chapters but oh well**

**I'm actually hoping to be able to get another chapter in today so wish me luck! **

**hugs and kisses,**

**VV The Wise Girl **


End file.
